When a client requests a web page, each resource associated with the web page is typically transmitted over the network to the client. Certain client applications have attempted to reduce the traffic across the network by storing the resources associated with the web page in memory and loading these resources from memory for future requests of the web page. However, these applications have several drawbacks. For example, these applications will only load a web page from memory if the exact web page address is requested again. However, requests for aliases of the web page must be requested from the network rather than loaded from memory even though the aliases of the web page may include the same resources already stored at the client for the originally requested web page. Thus, any request for an alias of a web page causes an increase in network traffic and increases the amount of time for the web page to load in the client. As a result, the user may have a poor user experience because of the increased time waiting for the alias of the web page to load, especially when using a mobile device. The need has arisen to reduce the network traffic and provide a better user experience for requesting aliases of a web page.